Masa Orientasi Siswa
by MellowAngel
Summary: sekarang, sedang masa orinetasi siswa..


M O S

( Masa Orientasi Siswa )

Sudah waktunya untuk penerimaan murid-murid baru di 'Alice Academy'. Dan tahun ini ada 4 anak baru yang telah mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk ke 'Alice Academy' sekolah paling terkenal di Tokyo, Jepang. Lagi pula yang dapat masuk ke 'Alice Academy' bukanlah anak sembarangan, maka yang murid-murid yang masuk setiap tahunnya paling hanya antara 4-7 orang saja. Yang masuk pada tahun ini adalah **Natsume**, **Ruca**, **Hotaru** dan **Mikan**. Hotaru dan Mikan merupakan teman masa kecil, begitu pula dengan Natsume dan Ruca, mereka juga merupakan teman sejak kecil.

Hari penyambutan bagi siswa baru t'lah tiba...

Di lapangan yang sangat luas, dengan udara pagi yang sangat sejuk...

"Mohon perhatian bagi semua siswa untuk tenang, karena hari ini kita telah kedatangan anak baru !" teriak Narumi-sensei dengan suara bancinya.

Suasana yang pertamanya ribut menjadi mulai tenang...

"Yah...baik kita bisa memulai acara ini sekarang.." lanjut Narumi-sensei

"Hem...baik lah pada tahun ini kita telah kedatangan 4 murid baru yang berasal dari daerah yang berbeda-beda...yang duduk paling kanan sana adalah murid baru kita yang bernama **Natsume** lalu sebelahnya **Ruca**, dan sampinya yaitu **Hotaru** lalu selanjutnya **Mikan**. Tentu peraturan di 'Alice Academy' ini bagi semua anak yang masuk sekolah ini pada hari pertamanyaa perlu di adakan MOS.."

Karena kebingungan, lalu Mikan bertanya kepada Hotaru, "MOS itu apa ??"

"Apakah kau bertanya kepada-ku, Mikan ?"

"Ya tentu saja, karena selama ini kita masuk sekolah tidak ada yang namanya MOS, tetapi kenapa sekarang ada acara yang di bilang 'MOS' sebenarnya apakah itu MOS, Hotaru ?? apakah MOS itu singkatan dari MOnSter, atau kah itu nama makanan yang ada di Tokyo ??"

"Baka !! MOS adalah singkatang dari 'Masa Orientasi Siswa' (dengan nada profesor). MOS diadakan untuk menyambut murid-murid baru..Tapi aku tidak suka acara ini. Kau mengerti ?!"

"Tapi kenapa kamu tidak suka kita di sambut...?! (dengan nada bodoh), bukannya enak ya di sambut dengan meriah..apa lagi kita disambut dengan makanan, mainan, jus, es krim, dan semacamnya ??"

"Kita bukan disambut dengan begituan, tetapi kita akan dikerjai oleh para kakak kelas kita. Dan juga apa jenis dan kapan tempatnya kita dikerjai kita juga tidak tahu.." Ceplos Ruca.

"Sudahlah otak dia memang otak udang, tidak perlu diurusi." Sambung Natsume yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan pergi, "Ayo Ruca kita pergi saja"

"Hei kalian berdua mau kemana ? sebelum selesai acara ini kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan panggung !!" cegat Noda-sensei.

"Masa bodoh...tidak ada urusannya dengan-mu kan ??" bentak Nastume.

"Tentu ada karena aku yang harus menjaga kalian ber-4 agar selalu menaati peraturan dari saat ini hingga MOS berakhir"

"Tentunya terserah padaku...aku paling tidak suka dengan acara bodoh macam ini...lagi pula aku sudah muli BT dengan ceramah dari guru banci itu..."

"Sungguh tidak sopan..."

"Sudahlah Natsume, dia ini guru, kenapa kau harus melawan perintah guru..kita duduk saja yuk..!"

"Ya sudah lah..aku malas berdebat dengan guru seperti itu"

Acara penerimaan murid baru pun telah selesai dengan lancar.

-- 00 --

"Perkenalkan ini adalah ketua asrama dan juga ketua di kelas kalian nantinya" Narumi memperkenalkan mereka kepada Lichou

"Perkenalkan namaku Linchou, aku bisa membawa kalian berkeliling untuk berkenalan dengan daerah-daerah di seluruh wilayah sekolah ini."

"Trims...Linchou, perkenalkan namaku Mikan dan ini teman baikku Hotaru (sambil memegang tangan Hotaru dengan wajah berseri-seri) dan lalu yang berambut piran itu Ruca lalu kalo yang satu itu..."

"Natsume...Natsume nama temanku ini" Ruca memperkenalkan Natsume yang terlihat angkuh itu.

"Wah..senangnya mendapat teman-teman baru seperti kalian..sekarang sebaiknya aku mengantar kalian ke kamar kalian masing-masing..."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke kamar Mikan agar Mikan dapat beristirahat.

"Nie kamar kamu Mikan, selamat istirahat.."

"Trims...wah... kamarnya luas ya...bye..bye.."

Lalu mereka ke kamar Hotaru agar Hotaru juga dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Ini kamar mu Hotaru...bye..bye.."

"Makasih" (dengan nada cool)

Lalu ke kamar Ruca.

"Ruca..ini kamarmu...selamat beristirahat ya"

"Makasih..."

Dan yang terakhir ke kamar Natsume.

"Eh..Nat..tsume san ini kamar untuk mu...maaf...selamat beristirahat ya...b.ye..bye..."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Natsume.

Tak Lama Kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar Mikan...

apa yang terjadi ???


End file.
